Close to You
by teamJNPR
Summary: Miku and Luka haven't seen each other for years, but one fateful night, they spot each other from across a restaurant... Negitoro, femslash, oneshot. M for a reason.


**AN: Hey you guys, this is another oneshot I wrote because I was bored. It's M for a reason, though, so beware! Hopefully it's okay, plus I think it's a little longer than my other oneshot. I feel like it's a bit cheesy though, lol. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Also, if you guys have any prompts for other oneshots, let me know! I'd be happy to write them for you when I have the time!**

* * *

Close to You

There was a moment, seemingly infinite, as Miku spotted Luka from across the restaurant. The other woman didn't appear to notice her, not yet. And Miku had to keep eyes on her own date, anyway.

It was her first date with Kaito, and he did seem to be really sweet, but now Miku had noticed _her_ , and it couldn't… it just couldn't be her.

Could it?

It wasn't like she could get up to go and check either, but she was so sure that it was Luka. After all these years, she didn't seem to have changed much, but then again, Miku could say the same about herself. She was nearing thirty years old now, past time for her to be thinking about old flames.

But Luka… oh, she had been her first with so many things, and then life had pulled them apart so quickly that it had felt like none of it had happened at all.

Miku looked down at her glass of white wine, and back up to the man in front of her. She smiled, and nodded in the appropriate places, but her mind was elsewhere.

Would she remember her? Miku shook her head, of course she would, that was out of the question. Would she even be the same person? It had been years, after all. They'd both grown up, gone their separate ways. There was no way of knowing whether she would be the Luka she had once known. Though… if she were on a date, that could possibly mean that she hadn't settled down, much in the same way Miku hadn't. But maybe that was wishful thinking on her part.

But one clue as to how Luka hadn't changed at all was the restaurant, Miku thought. Kaito was obviously wealthy, and had taken them both to this place. It even had a live jazz band. Miku felt out of her element, and it reminded her of the old days. Luka had come from a rich family, too, and she had liked to spoil Miku rotten.

Thankfully, before she delved too deeply into the past, dessert arrived, and she picked up her brain and made it talk to Kaito, instead.

When she excused herself to the bathroom, however, she made sure to walk into Luka's line of sight, and, yup, that was definitely her, alright. Miku's stomach flipped and did a little boogie dance, and she willed herself to stay calm and not give her mood away too easily. She gave a little sideways glance, and Luka's blue eyes met her own. Miku saw her mouth open just a fraction, before she pulled on a mask and turned her gaze back to her date.

Miku continued on to the bathroom as though nothing was amiss, studying herself in the mirror above the sink as she took the time to wash her hands. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, and she focused on her hands. Just as she was finishing up, however, the door to the bathroom opened, and she was greeted with the sight of Luka.

Miku stared at the mirror, and their gazes met through the reflection. She turned around, and Luka walked up to her.

They were silent as they embraced, a wordless exchange as all the years of being apart melted away.

'I never thought I'd see you again,' Luka murmured. Miku pulled away from where her head had been resting on Luka's chest.

'Some way to find each other,' Miku said, with a small laugh.

'We should go back before they get worried,' Luka said, still holding on to Miku's arms.

'Who're you with, anyway?'

'His name is Gakupo. He's nice, if a little arrogant. Who are you with?'

'Kaito. First date. Nice enough.'

'We should probably sound a little more excited about our dates,' Luka laughed, a warm, full sound that seemed to wipe out any doubts that Miku had had. It felt like the old days, and Miku wanted to stay here forever. Maybe not in the bathroom, mind, but that wasn't the point.

They stayed in that position instead of moving away, and Miku wanted to kiss her, right then, right there, but she knew she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair.

'Wait,' Luka said, as Miku moved away, finally. 'Can I… can I get your number?'

God, it was just like all those years ago, but now Luka was the one saying it, not her. She couldn't help but notice Luka's blush as she mumbled the words. She was just as adorable as ever.

They swapped numbers, and Miku felt like she was at school again, even having the nerves fluttering in her stomach as they did so.

With that done, Luka gave her a soft smile, and, oh, fuck it, why wasn't she kissing her? She stared at Luka's mouth, willing herself not to do it, but she found herself reaching for Luka, and they were back in each other's arms.

'I've wanted to do this again for years,' Miku whispered, almost to herself. Luka didn't stop her, just levelled those blazing blue eyes against her own, almost as a challenge.

And Miku took it.

Their lips met, chaste at first, a soft press of the lips against the other, just to have that long-lost feeling of _togetherness_.

Miku deepened the kiss, slowly but surely, and her tongue found Luka's mouth, tasting, touching. Her hands went up to Luka's hair, running it through her fingers, One of Luka's hands found purchase on her waist, the other on the back of Miku's neck, pressing them impossibly closer. This was what she had wanted, what she had missed so desperately, and she was a little proud of herself for being so gentle.

Luka groaned as Miku pulled away, the short, hushed sound reverberating in the room and dancing around Miku's head.

'Shouldn't have done that,' Miku breathed, and Luka gave a minute shake of her head.

'I don't care,' was all she said before dragging Miku back into a bruising kiss. There was no hesitation this time around. Tongues intertwined and hands roamed. They shouldn't have been doing this, not here, not like this, but at this point Miku didn't care, simply revelling in the moment. She sucked on Luka's lower lip, nibbling it slightly, which earned her another groan of pleasure.

Miku pulled away again, but only for a second before she moved her attention to Luka's neck. The other woman gasped as Miku left a trail of burning kisses from her neck to her ear, giving her lobe a little bite before leaning back and surveying Luka's face.

She was flushed, her chest heaving from her breathing even though Miku hadn't really done that much to cause it. _Not yet, anyway_ , said a small voice in her head. She quickly silenced it and grinned.

'Miss me, huh?' Miku said.

'You always were so arrogant,' Luka said, smiling. 'Maybe that's why I picked – oh god, our dates!' She put a hand to her mouth, and Miku bit her lip.

'Right. We'll just go back in like everything's normal.'

'You mean pretend like this didn't happen?' Luka said. Her eyes were wide, and her voice cracked a little. Miku shook her head quickly to dispel the fear.

'We've got each other's numbers, haven't we?' Miku said. There were more unspoken words between their gazes – one that spoke of staying close, and never letting go.

Luka nodded, and they finally stood apart, Miku feeling a little bereft. She wanted to be back in Luka's arms already, but she knew she couldn't, she had already gone too far over the line already.

'We should go,' Luka whispered, and Miku nodded. Luka was the one to leave first, and Miku went to follow almost immediately, but managed to stop herself and give it some time before coming back out.

Kaito was kind enough not to mention the time Miku had been missing in action, and they continued to eat their dessert with a scattering of pleasant enough conversation – Miku doing her best to actually participate with words rather than just nodding.

Despite her efforts, she couldn't help but steal a few glances over at Luka's table, and she was certain that the other woman was doing the same, as their eyes met more than once.

Finally, the dinner was over. They split the bill, and Kaito offered his arm to her as they left. She felt a stab of guilt in her gut as she took it.

But then she found that Luka had done the same, and she and her date, Gakupo, were walking past them, arm in arm. For the second that the two of them looked at each other, Miku saw the apology written across Luka's face and hoped that her own features displayed the same.

'So, will I see you again?' Kaito's voice was hopeful, and normally, Miku probably would've said yes. But tonight… tonight was different, and she saw a small flicker of disappointment pass across his features as she hesitated. 'That's okay. It was nice meeting you, though.'

Miku nodded, and with a promise that they could keep in touch despite her answer, she left for her car, and drove home.

oOo

It was a long wait before the text finally came through to Miku's phone.

' _I'll come over, if you give me directions.'_

Miku smiled, and proceed to give Luka her address. The time waiting for her to actually arrive was more painful than waiting for the text, and it showed. Miku paced around her flat, cursing, and wishing than it was bigger than it was so she had more space to cover instead of her tiny living room.

Finally, the buzzer sounded, and Miku pressed the button to let Luka in, and she held open the front door as the other woman walked up to her, slowly, as though she couldn't quite believe she was here.

The door banged shut, forgotten, as Luka embraced her once again. There was no kissing this time, instead just a feeling of wholeness, completeness as her friend, her sister, her lover, simply held Miku.

'I missed you so much,' Luka breathed.

'I know,' Miku replied, and they stood in each other's arms for what felt like forever.

'I never should have left.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Miku said, stroking a circle on Luka's back. 'Life's just a bitch, that's all.' Luka stepped back, but kept her arms on Miku, searching her eyes. 'We don't have to think about that, now.'

'No, we don't.'

They went to kiss again, but bumped noses instead, making Miku giving a little laugh. As she did so, Luka swept down and captured her lips in a kiss. They moved back until Miku felt the back of her legs against the sofa, but she didn't sit down, not yet.

This was everything Miku could've wished for and more. She'd missed Luka so deeply that she'd all but buried the feeling, and all those years of suppression were coming undone as she felt Luka trace the outline of her mouth with her tongue. Finally, she sat down, feeling dizzy with all those feelings coming up to the surface. Love, lust… it had all mingled into one heady ball of emotion that hurt to acknowledge. But it was painful in a good way, it meant that Luka was here, right now, and nothing was going to change that.

Luka pulled away and sat down next to her, a little out of breath.

'Are you sure?' she said, reaching out for Miku's hand.

'What do you think?' Miku said, causing Luka to giggle. 'Come with me?'

Luka nodded, and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Miku began to feel a little self-conscious, but that all dissipated when Luka guided her to the bed, kissing her all the while.

Miku lay back, feeling the welcome weight of Luka's body on her as the other woman settled in between her legs.

'It's not like you to be so aggressive,' Miku grinned. Luka gave a low laugh.

'It _has_ been a few years.'

With that out of the way, Miku pressed her lips against Luka's, feeling it jolt her all the way to her core. She moaned as Luka slid her tongue into her mouth, and she swore she felt Luka smile against her lips as she did so.

Their need was hot, ferocious, burning like fire as they explored each other's mouths. They'd done it so many times in the past, yes, but it was different this time. Miku felt that everything had to be more immediate, and she needed to feel Luka's bare skin on her own.

'Clothes,' Miku rasped as Luka found a sensitive spot on her neck, sucking it hard. She bit down slightly and Miku groaned.

They quickly stripped each other down to their underwear, clothes lying forgotten somewhere else in the room. Miku unhooked Luka's bra with deft fingers, and she felt Luka shiver as the cold met her body.

Miku let her hands trail a path down Luka's body, coming to a stop with one splayed out over one of her breasts. Her mouth found the other was, and Luka groaned as she licked and sucked at her nipple.

She gently nibbled at it, and Luka's arms tightened their hold around her.

'Miku…' she whispered.

With a nudge, Miku was on top., and Luka divested her of her own bra. She imitated her actions, and Miku was left panting with want. To get her back, she let her fingers caress their way down to her underwear, feeling the curve of her waist. She hooked her fingers into the silky material, and pulled it down. Luka wriggled enough for it to get out of the way, and those blue eyes, pupils blown wide, met her gaze.

Miku gave a soft smile, and pressed two fingers to Luka's lips. She understood, and opened her mouth and began to suck on them.

A ball of heat burst open down below as she watched the sight before her. When she finally slid her fingers out of Luka's mouth, they were wet, and Miku was so ready to see that expression of bliss to be shown on her lover's face.

'Please,' Luka begged, and Miku gently slipped her fingers inside.

Luka tensed and groaned, one hand covering her face. Miku moved it aside with free hand, wanting to see every emotion that played out over Luka's features.

As she moved her fingers to a steady rhythm, Luka's breathing became more and more heavy and scattered, her ample chest heaving with every moan. She arced her hips into the movement, and Miku could feel a shudder travel through her own body every time Luka let out a sigh.

Finally, Luka's breathing hitched, and Miku could feel her tighten as she orgasmed with a breathless moan. Gently, Miku pulled away, and Luka's eyes fluttered open.

Miku gave her a chaste kiss, and rolled off her, lying next to her, bathing in the afterglow.

'I love you,' Luka said, quietly, and Miku smiled.

'I love you, too.'

'It's been so long since we said that… and yet it's still true, even now,' Luka said, propping herself up on one arm. In a fluid motion, she was on top of Miku again. 'You're still not undressed,' she chastised, and Miku grinned.

Luka smiled back, and helped Miku pull off her underwear. But before she did anything, their lips met again, and they bathed in the feeling of one another for a moment before Luka leant back.

She kissed a trail of fire down Miku's body, and then her tongue found its way down below, and Miku was seeing stars.

Her legs reflexively tightened, and Luka held them apart as she licked and sucked, leaving Miku feeling shocks of electricity every time. That ball of heat was building up, up, up, and it was almost too much, but also not enough, she wanted, she needed more, and Luka was giving it to her. Her vision felt like it was blurring, and she felt a string of curses leave her mouth as she begged Luka to carry on, keep going, keep doing _that._

Just as she felt like crying out for Luka to stop, it was too much, her world shattered, and she was left with a very pleased looking Luka and an extraordinarily satisfied feeling all over.

'That,' she rasped, 'was fucking amazing.'

Luka laughed, planting a kiss on her lips. They pressed their foreheads together, and smiled at one another.

Finally, they were together.

oOo

Later that night, Miku awoke in Luka's arms. The other woman was seemingly fast asleep, breathing into the top of Miku's head.

'This was one of the best nights of my life,' she whispered, talking more to herself than anyone else. To her surprise, Luka answered.

'Me too. Now go back to sleep.'

Miku chuckled, and snuggled into Luka's chest, feeling, for once, that everything was alright.


End file.
